


Ralph's Christmas Wish

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [4]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Cards, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Happy is short, Shopping Malls, holiday fluff, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph has decided they need Christmas cards this year, and despite Happy's attempts at refusal, she joins the team in the mall to talk to Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ralph's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For Nisha's tumblr prompt: "“we took Quintis to santa’s workshop and the Cyclone wished we would get together” - prompt" which was honestly the cutest idea in history.

“We’re not doing this,” Happy says firmly. “This is the dumbest idea anyone has ever had.”

“Shut up, and sit in the car,” Paige says, pointing at the van. “Ralph asked for a Christmas picture and I’ll be damned if I can’t get it for him.”

“Why can’t I just take the picture here?” Happy whines. “And why can’t he dress up as Santa?” She nods over to Toby.

“Hey!” Toby says, looking offended. “My holly jolly is all in the personality, not in the belly, thanks.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Happy replies pointedly, “and you know it.”

“I knew nothing,” Toby says. “Now get in the car.” He pats the seat next to him.

Happy grumbles the whole way to the car, grumbles as she buckles her seat belt, and tries to grumble on the way to the mall.

“Happy!” says Ralph. “Happy, you’re coming?”

She turns to see Ralph in the back seat with this huge grin on his face. “Apparently,” Happy says.

“Mom’s awesome at Christmas, but so are you guys,” Ralph says. “So I figured you guys should come with for our Christmas card!”

Happy shifts in her seat, feeling a little embarrassed that her mild temper tantrum was in front of Ralph. As much as she hates to admit it, she’d do literally anything for that kid. Just – this holiday stuff isn’t her thing. “Yeah,” she says to Ralph, smiling at him. “It’s going to be great.”

“And you people all know I know Santa’s a guy in a costume, right?” Ralph asks.

“Honey,” says Paige from the front seat, “you told me when you were two that you could tell Santa was wearing fake glasses. We know you know.”

“Good,” says Ralph. “I didn’t want there to be any misunderstanding.”

The mall is packed and Happy finds herself walking in between Toby and Ralph. Ralph is rattling off a list of all the different mythologies behind Santa while Toby contributes information related to the psychology behind the holidays. Happy just feels a little overwhelmed.

“Wait!” says Toby, stopping by the door of a Macy’s. “We’ve got to take a picture.”

“It’s a mechanical reindeer,” Happy says. “Why do you guys want to take a picture with a mechanical reindeer?”

“Oh,” says Toby, “not me and Ralph. Me and you.”

“Excuse me?” Happy says.

Ralph puts his hands on Happy’s back and pushes with all his might.

“Toby,” Ralph says, sounding like he’s genuinely exerting himself, “she won’t move.”

“Come on, Scrooge,” Toby says. He swings an arm around her waist and practically pulls her to the reindeer.

“The engineering is atrocious,” she grumbles, but when Ralph cheerfully holds up the camera and says, “Smile!” she does as she’s told.

Ralph hands Toby the camera and Toby’s grin is almost too much.

“We look great!” he exclaims. “Look!” He shows her the shot and, okay, they do look kind of good together.

“Are you doing bunny ears?” Happy asks him

He shrugs, grinning. “Got to get my giggles somehow.”

The three of them walk ahead to the Christmas set up in the middle of the mall. Garish, green, and red, the whole set up is so aggressively holiday that Happy’s a little overwhelmed.

“Holy Christmas,” she mutters.

Toby nods and bumps her with his shoulder. “You got that right.”

The line is long enough that by the time they figure out where everybody else is, there’s three groups of people in front of them.

“Sorry, about this,” Toby says with a smile, “but our people are up there and we were hoping to get to them. Can we push past you?”

A middle aged white woman with her lips turned in a sneer stares at him. “You think you can cut in front of the line just because you’re special?”

Happy glares right back at her. “First off, we’re not trying to go to the front of the line. Second, our people are right,” she points at Paige’s back, “there. I’ll call her if you want me to.”

The lady stares. “Sure.” She has this weird defiance in her eyes and Happy wonders briefly why the holidays bring out the worst in people.

Happy makes a show out of pulling out her phone, deliberately dialing Paige’s number, and putting the phone on speaker. It’s ringing and they hear Paige’s ringtone, Kelly Clarkson’s voice, echoing around the area from where she stands. Paige looks at the phone in confusion and picks it up.

“Do you like scary movies?” Toby says into the phone.

“Happy, what is Toby doing?” Paige asks, sounding exasperated.

Before Happy can say anything, Ralph leans forward and speaks into the phone. “Mom, the lady didn’t believe we knew you, so she made us call you to prove it."

The woman shoots a look at Ralph so venomous that Happy’s ready to swing if the lady says anything wrong.

“We’ll be going now,” Toby says, resting a hand on Happy’s shoulder. It means cool down, you’re safe, I’m here, and Happy immediately relaxes.

Toby rests a hand on Ralph’s back and not so subtly pushes them forward to Paige.

“What the hell just happened?” Paige asks, pulling Ralph close to her and resting his hands protectively on his shoulders. “That lady looked like she was ready to kill you guys.”

Happy shrugs. “The holidays are an excuse for people to be jackasses in public for decent prices.”

Paige looks at her. “Language.”

Happy folds her arms. “Sorry.”

The team goes back to their conversation, but Toby asks her, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Happy lies.

Toby just raises his eyebrows pointedly.

“The lady was about to lose it on Ralph,” Happy explains. “Nobody messes with my people, but you come close to Ralph…” She trails off, shaking her head.

Toby smiles at her. “It’s a good thing we have you to protect us.” It sounds like a joke, but there’s a sincerity in his expression that makes her believe it. Then he frowns. “There’s something else behind this, isn’t there.”

“Don’t shrink me in public,” Happy replies. But he won’t stop giving her that look. She sighs. “One of my foster moms got kind of angry when I knocked over the Christmas tree one year. And she smacked me around a little.”

Toby’s eyes grow wide. “The same one who brought you back early to avoid the presents?” he asks gently.

She sighs. “Nope. Different lady." She shrugs, uncomfortable with sharing those details with anybody. "You can see why I just don't like the holidays."

Toby takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “Well then,” he says authoritatively, “in that case we’re going to make your holiday season aggressively joyful.”

Ralph’s looking at the two of them with a funny little smile, and in that moment he looks more like Paige than ever before.

“What are you grinning at, kiddo?” Happy asks, returning the smile.

Ralph shrugs, the smile growing bigger. “You two are holding hands,” he says.

Toby and Happy let go of each other and take a half step away.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Toby says.

Ralph gives them one last knowing look that Happy’s used to getting from Paige.

“Oh, look,” says Sly, looking wary. “Small children running around a strange man. Probably getting their candy cane sticky hands all over everything.” He grimaces. “Great.”

“Buck up, kid,” Cabe says, clapping him on the shoulder. “Ralph wants a Christmas picture, we’re getting him a picture.”

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Walter asks. "I'm not comfortable being around this many," he wrinkles his nose, "unattended children."

Ralph shrugs. "I just really want a picture."

Toby studies his face for a minute. “Is this for a crush?” Toby says. Ralph won’t meet his eyes. “Oh, it’s for somebody you like. I gotcha. You want to give them a picture of you without making it weird.” Toby winks at him then pointedly glares at everybody. “We have to all look terrible in this picture. We'll make Ralph look even more fantastic than usual.”

“Not too terrible!” Ralph argues, looking pained. “I don’t want her to think my family is weird or anything.”

“We are weird,” Happy replies. But she doesn’t miss the fact that Ralph called them his family and she doesn’t miss the fact that it made her smile.

“Yeah, but not on the outside,” Ralph replies. “Just – look normal.”

“That’ll be a challenge,” Toby says under his breath.

It takes another fifteen minutes before they finally get to the front of the line. The girl who takes the photo orders and money can’t be more than sixteen and she looks at them like she’s skeptical of what’s happening.

“You all are going to be in one picture?” she asks.

“If we can,” Paige replies sweetly. Happy doesn’t know how she does that. She’s nice even when she doesn’t have to be. It must be exhausting. Paige hands the money to the girl. “We’ll have twenty copies, please.”

“Twenty?” Ralph asks. “I only need one.”

“Everybody else needs a picture too, sweetie, and we're sending them out to your grandparents and your dad,” Paige replies. She smiles at the girl, who looks just as dumbfounded as she takes their order, and sends them to see Santa.

“Ho, ho, ho, young man!” Santa says. “What a family – are we all in the picture?”

“Yes, sir,” Ralph says. Happy hold back a laugh at how formal he is. “And I’d like to tell you what I want for Christmas, even though,” and then he leans in close to whisper something Happy doesn’t hear.

Santa looks surprised. “Okay,” he says. “Just don’t tell the other kids, alright?”

Ralph nods. “I would never.”

“So, son,” Santa says to Ralph. “What would you like for Christmas?”

“On top of a new telescope,” he looks pointedly at Paige with an eyebrow wiggle, “I’d like Toby and Happy to get together finally.”

Happy feels her entire body freeze. “Excuse me?”

"The constant bickering makes me think you two might as well be married," Sly mutters.

“And you know,” says Paige, “you two getting your act together would be a good Christmas gift for all of us.”

“I’m not sure you have a leg to stand on with this, Mom,” says Ralph. This time it’s Paige’s turn to look horrified. Cabe and Walter evidently are so astonished speech is impossible, but Toby just sighs.

“Ralph, kiddo,” he says as he slides next to Santa, “you know too much.”

They get shoved into the frame for pictures. Happy ends up squashed between Toby and Sly, and considers just sliding and hiding behind both of them when Toby grabs her shoulders and pulls her in front of him.

“You were about to run off,” he says. “No flaking on Ralph.”

“I wasn’t flaking,” Happy says, “I was just – attempting to exit.”

“Smile,” says the camera elf with about as much enthusiasm as buying a loaf of bread.

“No exiting,” Toby whispers into her ear. Her entire body shivers – she can only hope that nobody else noticed.

She grins at the camera in the least sarcastic way she can, and they print off the copies in the next two minutes.

“Here you are,” says another unenthused elf.

“You did bunny ears?” Walter exclaims. “It ruins the picture!”

“It shows personality,” Paige corrects. “Also, I was trying to smooth down a cowlick and didn’t have time to move my hand.”

“Ralph, kid, you look great,” says Cabe, clapping him in the shoulder. “The girl’s going to love it.”

“Is it Sloane?" Toby asks.

Ralph's blush tells them Toby's guess was right.

They browse the mall for a while, window shopping (and on Paige’s end, extra present grabbing) until Happy remembers a part she needs to pick up from the auto section of Sears.

“I’ll be back in ten,” she says. “Meet in the food court?”

“Yes, please,” says Ralph.

Toby walks next to her as they head across the mall.

“Hello,” Happy says. “I don’t remember inviting you.”

“Ouch,” Toby replies. “You want me to go?”

Happy shrugs, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jacket as she dodges a trash can. “No.”

She looks up to see Toby doing a terrible job of fighting a smile. “Okay then. What are we looking for?”

Happy rattles off some mechanical sounding nonsense and Toby just nods. “And where would we find that?” he asks as they walk into Sears.

“We don’t,” Happy says, laughing a little. “I just made that up to see if you would buy it.”

Toby frowns. “That’s just mean.” Happy explains the use of the part to him and she finds it in about thirty seconds.

The only problem is it’s on the top shelf and there’s no way she can reach.

“Toby,” she says. “Can you get that for me?”

He looks down at her, looking so delighted it’s ridiculous. “Oh, you need my help?” he asks gleefully. “You needed me after all. How cute."

“Just grab the part,” Happy says, but she can’t keep from smiling. He reaches up and grabs it, holding it just out of her reach. “Okay, don’t be an asshole.”

“I’m just being my normal, tall self. Shorty.”

Happy refuses to jump to grab it. “Give it to me.”

“Nah,” says Toby. “I think I’ll make it your Christmas gift.”

“You don’t have to buy me a Christmas gift.”

“Hey,” says Toby, gesturing to her with the box, “you got me my hat last year. I have to at least get you something good.”

“Am I going to be able to argue with this or no?” Happy asks.

Toby starts walking toward the cash register. “I’m already getting in line.”

Happy had planned on getting Toby a gift, but she has no idea what to do.

She stands next to him in line, fidgeting. “What do you want? For Christmas, I mean.”

Toby shrugs. “I’ve got my hat. I’ve got my people. I think I’m good.”

“You have to want something,” Happy insists.

Toby looks at her. "I'll come up with something eventually."

They reach the front of the line, and Toby has them gift wrap the box.

“I already saw it,” Happy says. “I’m standing right here.”

“Unwrapping presents is fun, and you’ll have to wait for your gift until Christmas morning.” Toby says. “And that’s that.”

Happy grumbles a little bit, but the wrapping is kind of nice and Toby looks so happy when he slides it into a bag that she decides she can wait until Christmas.

They make their way to the food court slowly, peeking into windows and chatting.

“Can I make things awkward?” Toby asks.

Happy raises and eyebrow. “You’ve never asked before. You usually just do it.”

Toby laughs. “Is that a yes?”

“Go for it.”

“Ralph’s Christmas wish,” Toby says. “What do you think about that?”

Happy’s heart is racing in her chest. She’s honestly not sure what she wants, what she thinks, what to say. “You slept through our date,” is what she settles on saying.

“And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you,” he says sincerely. They stop walking and stand right in front of the Santa display. Toby’s eyes are locked on Happy’s. “If you want me to, that is.”

She considers it for a beat. Then another. Then another. There’s so much that could go wrong, so much that could collapse if they don’t work out.

Then again, there’s even more that could go right if they just try.

Happy rocks on her heels and looks up to steady herself. Then she spots something and can't help but laugh.

“What?” Toby asks. There’s a tremor of nervousness in his voice.

Happy points up. “Look at that.”

He follows her gesture. “Mistletoe,” he says. He looks at her, something like understanding spreading across his face. "And?"

“Does that give you my answer?” Happy asks. She realizes she’s smiling, and she can’t stop. Her heart is racing, her blood is rushing in her ears.

Toby leans forward and kisses her, his hands resting on her face so gently Happy’s heart might explode.

She kisses back with everything she’s got, hooking her hands behind his back.

“Merry Christmas,” Toby says, his grin wide.

Happy steps away and takes his hand, pulling him in the direction of the food court. “Let’s go tell Ralph about his Christmas present.”

Toby swings their arms as they walk. “You know how you asked me what I wanted for Christmas?”

Happy nods.

Toby’s smile is small but sincere as he says, "That was it.”

"Oh, I see how it is," Happy says, "you can get your Christmas present early but I can't?"

Toby shrugs. "I'm sure I can come up with something extra to make it worth the wait."


End file.
